


Teasing Dean

by wingedcatninja



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Dialog heavy, F/M, Femdom, Mention of Exhibitionism, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Reader Insert, Sexting, Sub Dean, Sub!Dean, Submissive Dean Winchester, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2020, Tumblr Challenge, dom!reader, sending nudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja
Summary: Dean is away for a few days and you are bored. You decided to tease him.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612531
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Teasing Dean

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Kink Bingo 2020. Also for [@negans-lucille-tblr](https://negans-lucille-tblr.tumblr.com/) Bee’s 4K Foreplay Challenge with prompt Sexting/Sending nudes. The title was inspired by an erotic novel I read once called ‘Teasing Trent’. I apologize for nothing.
> 
> Square filled: Sexting

You glared at the cast weighing your leg down. Getting to laze about and be pampered by Dean was great - for about a week. A month in, you were over it. Especially since it forced you to stay behind while Dean and Sam continued to work cases. 

You wished you had made the ghoul that injured you suffer more before you blew its head off.

The worst part was that Dean treated you like you were made of glass ever since it happened. He had even bullied Sam into taking a break from your workouts. Not that you could keep up with Samsquatch anymore - it felt more like physical therapy than a proper workout. 

You pushed the rattan cane in under the cast and scratched at a particularly insistent itch, grimacing at using the toy for something so mundane. Itch scratched, you twirled the slim implement in your fingers, feeling the soft surface while your mind conjured up images of when you had used it in the way it was intended. 

> _ Dean writhed beneath you, his cock filling your pussy completely. The slow pace was pure torture for him, and you so enjoyed the sounds that dripped from his lips. Each time the cane connected with his flesh, his hips bucked into you, driving his cock into you again and again. When you rolled your hips and squeezed, his head fell back into the pillow. _
> 
> _ “Fuck, please, Y/N, please, you’re killing me.” His voice was hoarse and he sounded absolutely wrecked. _
> 
> _ Dean begging, sounding like that, it sent a shiver through you. You thought you might be able to come just from that.  _

You snapped out of the memory with a curse. That was decidedly not helping. Now you were bedridden and horny, and no Dean for at least another day. Probably more like two or three. You slapped the cane down on the bed next to you, heaving a frustrated sigh. You glanced around the room, looking for a distraction. When your eyes landed on your phone, your lips curved into a wicked grin.

* * *

Dean felt the phone buzz in his pocket. Across the diner, Sam was just entering, his giant body completely filling the doorway. Dean raised one hand to flag his brother down while the other fished the phone out to check the message. He smiled when he saw your name, swiping to open the message. The phone almost fell out of his hand when he saw the picture filling his screen. Just in time, Sam loomed over Dean before sliding into the booth, slapping a file folder onto the table between them.

“Y/N sending you nudes?” Sam smirked at his own joke.

“What? No? Shut up.” Dean fumbled with the phone, managing to keep it from Sam simply because the table was between them. While Sam placed his own order, Dean looked back down at his phone, his tongue slipping out to wet his suddenly dry lips. 

Filling his screen was a full-sized close-up of your breasts, two fingers gently tweaking one hard nipple. While he was staring at the photo, another message popped up.

> “Thinking of you, baby.”

Dean’s lips curved up into a smile and he quickly tapped out a reply.

> “Wish I was there.”

Sam had finished placing his order and wanted to discuss the case, but another photo popped up on the screen, this time a close-up of your lips sucking on your finger. Dean’s cock twitched in his pants, and he cut Sam off mid-sentence.

“That’s great, Sammy. I’ll be right back.” He slid out of the booth and headed out to the car for privacy, not even hearing Sam’s snicker.

He dialed the phone while still walking to the car and his breath hitched when he heard your voice in his ear.

“Hey, Dean.” He could hear the smile in your voice.

“Hey yourself. You trying to kill me?” Dean’s voice was a low growl, punctuated by the car door opening and closing.

“You saying you’re that easy to kill, Winchester?” You teased him.

“You know what I mean,” he replied, the seat creaking a little beneath him.

“I’m sure I don’t,” you continued teasing. “Why don’t you tell me what’s got you so worked up?”

“Like that wasn’t your intention all along,” Dean growled.

“You’re avoiding my question, baby,” you cooed into your phone.

The sound of Dean’s groan tickled your ear and sent a shiver of pleasure through your body.

“You know damn well what’s got me worked up, Princess,” Dean shot back. “But if you need me to spell it out, those pictures were pure porn.”

Your soft laughter coming through the phone caused Dean’s pants to feel almost uncomfortably tight. He tried to adjust himself but only succeeded in rubbing the hard length through the fabric.

“I can’t stop thinking about you, Dean. I miss my good boy. Wish you were home already,” you told him, your voice low with desire.

“Mm, me too, Princess. Any luck, we’ll be on our way home day after tomorrow,” Dean said.

“But I want you now, baby. Want to tease that pretty cock of yours until you’re begging to come,” you teased him.

“Ah fuck,” Dean groaned. “I’m hard now, Princess, just thinking about you.”

“Mm, I can just imagine. You in your fed suit? I love seeing you in that suit, makes me want to see you on your knees,” you told him.

“I know you do,” Dean replied, his fingers tracing the outline of his cock through his pants.

“You wanna touch yourself right now, don’t you, baby?” You prompted him. “Or are you being a naughty boy and already touching yourself?”

“I-uh-might be,” Dean admitted, a shiver going through him at the thought of being punished.

“You sitting in your car with your cock out, Dean? Where anyone could walk by and see you?” The excitement was evident in your voice.

“Not yet, but I want to so bad,” Dean groaned.

“Do it, baby. Take your cock out and stroke it for me, nice and slow, just like I like it,” you told him.

You heard the rustle of fabric over the phone, then Dean’s deep groan. The sound went straight to your core.

“Let me see you, baby. I want to see that pretty cock of yours,” you prompted him.

“Shit. Yeah, hold on, Princess,” Dean breathed, and you heard him fumble with the phone. 

A minute later you felt your phone buzz and checked your messages. There, filling your phone’s screen, was a photo of Dean’s cock, his slender fingers wrapped around it, a bead of pre-come at the tip.

"Such a good boy for me, Dean,” you told him, hearing his breath hitch at the praise. “I love to see you hard for me.”

Dean groaned on the other end, you could hear his heavy breaths clearly.

“I can’t wait to get my hands on you, my good boy. Now, get that case cleared up and come home to me,” you told him.

“Wha-wait, what?” Dean’s confusion was evident.

“You heard me, Dean. Get back to work,” you repeated.

Dean’s heavy sigh sounded like a storm in your ear and you chuckled quietly to yourself.

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied, resigned. 

You heard the rustle of fabric again, then the creak of the car door. 

“See you soon, baby,” you told him.

“Not soon enough,” Dean replied.

You hung up, then took a picture of yourself blowing a kiss, texting it to Dean. He replied immediately with a heart emoji, making you smile.


End file.
